Dichotomies
by Scripturiens
Summary: La condición humana es de dicotomías y polaridades; el proverbial ángel y demonio. [Colección de viñetas y relatos cortos para "Las dos caras de la moneda", del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Estaciones

**Disclaimer:** Digimon aún no me pertenece (_aún_).

Colección de viñetas y one-shots para la actividad _"Las dos caras de la moneda" _del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Dicotomía: (del griego _dichótomos_, «dividido en mitades» o «cortado en dos partes») etimológicamente proviene de _dícha_ «dividido, separado» y _témnein_ «cortar»; división entre dos partes generalmente opuestas, pero usualmente complementarias.

* * *

**Premisa:** Invierno/Verano. _LeCielVan_

* * *

_Un invierno largo_

Fue en diciembre que ella decidió confesarle sus sentimientos. Esa noche hacía tanto frío pero luego, al recordarla, reprocharía que no hubiese nevado. El invierno había sido largo y cruel; cuando él más necesitaba una chispa de calor ella entró en su vida, posándose entre sus dedos y devolviéndole algo que creyó haber perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sora era cálida, dulce, maternal. Se preocupaba por su bienestar y quería cuidar de él – y lo hacía, siempre. Nunca creyó necesitar a alguien como a ella, jamás se sintió más seguro que entre sus brazos. Frente a ella, Yamato se sentía cómodo. Podía derrumbarse, sabiendo que le recogería en sus dulces manos y lo pondría de vuelta como era. Ella era entregada, fiel. Yamato jamás había querido tanto a alguien, y jamás se había sentido tan querido.

El frío estaba ahí, pero no era tan malo cuando ella estaba cerca.

_Un verano eterno_

Se enamoró por primera vez en verano. De golpe, fue algo que de repente no supo cómo parar. Agosto llegó con un vicio, olas de calor que prometían aventura, peligro, delirio. Era sofocante, intenso y constante. Yamato necesitaba un respiro, una brisa de aire fresco. Y llegó ella, como la gracia salvadora que estaba convencido que era.

Mimi era todo lo que él alguna vez quiso ser. Era decidida, sin complejos y sin disculpas. Le obligaba a ser el mejor hombre que podía ser – no aceptaría nada menos que eso. Era suave y ligera, no se le podía retener. Frente a ella, Yamato se sentía energizado, motivado; sabía que debía alcanzarla o dejarla ir.

Se clavó en su pecho, haciendo suyo el espacio entre sus costillas como si lo hubiese sido desde el principio. Con ella, no había espacio para el frío.

El largo invierno había acabado.


	2. Sinfonía No1 en Mi sostenido

**Notas de Autor:** El título hace alusión a una sinfonía completamente inventada; no la busquen, no existe.

* * *

**Premisa:** Ruido/silencio. _Nyvan_

* * *

La madrugada siempre había sido su hora favorita del día. El frío de la noche, la oscuridad de la casa, la respiración lenta y baja del mundo. Cuando era un niño, Yamato salía por la ventana de su habitación y subía por la escalera de emergencia a la azotea del edificio a contemplar el cielo. Desde ahí podía ver la ciudad y sus luces transitorias, la noche y sus luces eternas, el océano y su inmensidad.

Cuando comenzó a involucrarse más en la música descubrió que el silencio era su mejor amigo. Aún escapaba a la azotea y cerrando los ojos, podía imaginar la música que compondría. No pensaba en el furor del público o el desastre del estudio, sólo vaciaba su cabeza y se dedicaba a escuchar su propio palpitar, el sonido del viento, la ensordecedora calidad de una ciudad que duerme. Era como él, que existía en medio del caos total de la vida diaria, tercamente rehusándose a desaparecer.

Luego la conoció a ella, y algo fundamental en él cambió. Mimi no era serena como una noche estrellada, ni pacífica como una ciudad adormitada. Ella era el tráfico a hora pico, un centro comercial en día festivo, el año nuevo en Shibuya. Hablaba hasta por los codos, reía y su voz era alta y musical como campanillas de viento. Incluso dormida, su presencia era innegable. Ocupaba más espacio en la cama del que alguien de su tamaño podría necesitar y su corazón palpitaba fuerte, alto, como si quisiera recordarle que ahí estaba – como si él pudiese olvidarlo.

A veces, cuando la inspiración lo sacaba de la cama en medio de la madrugada, le gustaba escuchar su respiración suave acompañando el raspar de la pluma contra el papel. Pero nada era comparable con el sonido de sus labios tocando su piel, o sus ojos pidiéndole que volviera a la cama, la sonrisa que le invitaba a acompañarla en una nueva sinfonía.


	3. Deslices

**Notas de Autor:** Saben como todos tienen una pieza que por más vueltas que le den, ¿siempre se ve mal? Creo que esta es la mía.

* * *

**Premisa: **Error/Acierto. _Sthefynice_

* * *

**Error:**

Sonrió ampliamente, saludando efusivamente con la mano al salir de la puerta de Llegadas. Su cabello estaba castaño de nuevo, largo y terminando en rizos suaves que enmarcaban su rostro con mucha gracia. Su gusto para vestir había madurado también – su pantalón tipo jogger abrazaba con gusto sus caderas y la sobria camisa blanca junto con sus sandalias negras de tacón alto la hacían ver más elegante, seria y para qué, mucho más atractiva.

Se saludaron con cariño, algunos más exagerados que otros. Lamentó que Yamato no pudiera estar ahí para recibirla, pero sólo la hizo esperarlo con más ansias. Cuando Taichi se acercó y la levantó en un abrazo, rio con gusto hasta que él abrió la boca.

—Oye, estás más pesada, ¿no?

De repente sólo escucharon los lloriqueos de Taichi mientras Mimi le halaba de la oreja, y el _clic clic_ de sus tacones acentuando la letanía de veneno que iba soltando camino al auto.

**Acierto:**

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu oreja? —Yamato preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Estaba roja como tomate e inflamada, al menos dos veces su tamaño normal. Taichi achicó sus ojos, enviando una mirada de puro odio y resentimiento hacia Mimi, quién daba un sorbo a su bebida, ignorándolo.

—Pregúntale a la loca de tu novia —masculló entre dientes.

Mimi lo volteó a ver y él se escondió tras Sora, que giraba los ojos ante tal chiquillada. Se puso de pie para saludar, pero Takeru fue más rápido que Yamato. Saltando casi de emoción al verla, el menor de los Ishida la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte y plantando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla. Ella rio divertida, sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras Yamato enarcaba una ceja, entre divertido por la escena y molesto por ser el último en saludarla tras un viaje que se le había hecho tan largo.

—Estás distinta —dijo al soltarla. Taichi lo miraba con fijamente, su boca entreabierta, esperando que le dieran la razón… —Creo que estás más linda que _nunca_.

—_Tú_ eres una dulzura —ella le dijo, desordenándole los cabellos y apretando sus mejillas antes de envolver en cuello de Yamato con sus brazos. Desde su posición y tras un breve beso, volteó hacia Taichi, que se ahogaba en un grito mudo—. Y _tú_ podrías aprender algo de él, _odioso_.


	4. Ambivalencia

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

**Pureza:** la ausencia de _impurezas_ o de vicios en el carácter humano.

**Impureza:** cualquier cosa que adultere la composición de una sustancia o el carácter de un ser humano.

* * *

Fue tan sutil que al principio le costó darse cuenta que algo había cambiado. Las llamadas de él eran menos frecuentes; las de ella lo eran más. Los silencios entre ellos eran distintos, más prolongados. Mimi hablaba cada vez más y Yamato escuchaba cada vez menos. Se dijo a sí misma que era natural, ambos tenían una vida en sus respectivos lugares y no era bueno dejarla en negligencia por entretener sueños a la distancia. Le dio su espacio; sabía que lo necesitaba, aunque él nunca se lo dijera.

Cuando Sora le dijo por primera vez de su interés en Yamato, una alarma se encendió en el cuerpo de Mimi, pidiéndole, _rogándole_ que la detuviera, que le dijera _'no, eso es mío'_. Pero no lo hizo. La escuchó detenidamente, le expresó su sorpresa anta tal ocurrencia.

Casi pudo escuchar el rubor de Sora al otro lado de la línea.

—Creo que se ha sentido muy solo —le confesó—. Y yo lo entiendo, desde que te fuiste, no ha sido lo mismo para mí, ¿sabes?

Entonces supo que Sora la necesitaba y Yamato también, pero se necesitaban más el uno al otro. Tomó aire y sonrió, alejándose de la ventana y sentándose al escritorio, guardando fotografías y mementos de su tiempo juntos mientras escuchaba a Sora enamorarse del chico que ella aún amaba. Pero los tres eran amigos antes que nada, y Mimi no les iba a robar esa oportunidad de ser felices, aunque fuese sin ella.

Lo tomó muy bien. _Demasiado_ bien, en realidad.

Regresó a Japón unos años después y nunca trajo el tema a relucir, algo que sabía que Yamato le agradecía en silencio cada vez que la saludaba educadamente. Aprendió a alegrarse por ellos, a sentir genuina alegría y gusto de que se hubiesen encontrado. Pero a veces, cuando él le abrazaba o le sonreía de aquella manera, Mimi casi quería besarlo y preguntarle: _¿por qué ella sí y yo no?_

Y sabía que él lo pensaba, sabía que él se preguntaba lo mismo. Porque a veces la miraba con esos ojos que la supieron ver antes que a nadie y Mimi le sonreía, la respuesta escueta en sus labios. Buscaba excusas para quedar a solas con ella, pero nunca pasaba nada. Se sentaban junto al otro sin tocarse, a veces sin mirarse. Una vez él tomó su mano, y Mimi le devolvió la presión. En otra ocasión ella le sonrió y él quiso besarle la sonrisa del rostro, pero sólo desvió la mirada, como si con voluntad podía obligar al rubor de sus mejillas desaparecer.

Y Mimi, que guardaba esos momentos con ternura, sabía que no lo había tomado nada bien, y que aún les reprochaba haberle quitado algo que debió ser suyo.


	5. Chiaroscuro

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

**Chiaroscuro: **_(italiano) _es una técnica de pintura que consiste en el uso de contrastes fuertes entre volúmenes, unos iluminados y otros ensombrecidos, para destacar más efectivamente algunos elementos.

* * *

Observó los primeros rayos de sol penetrar la habitación a través de la ventana, iluminando parte de la habitación. A veces se preguntaba qué había poseído a sus padres para llamarla como lo hicieron, ¿qué clase de divina providencia pudo haber llevado a Yuuko y Susumu a tal decisión?

—_Hi…ka…ri_ —susurró, su nombre una plegaria y una condena.

Un ojo marrón se asomó, viendo cómo el rayo crecía a medida que el amanecer florecía, creando un extraño patrón de sombras y luego disipándolas casi por completo. Taichi le había dicho una vez, que ella era demasiado buena para ese mundo. Que siempre se disculpaba por cosas que no eran su culpa, que se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma. Había sido muy pequeña para entender lo que le estaba diciendo, y muy pequeña para expresar lo que realmente sentía, por qué era tan importante que todos a su alrededor estuvieran bien.

Años después, en una fría tarde de invierno, Takeru lo soltó de golpe. Recordaba su aliento en el frío, el olor de su cigarrillo, el dorado opaco de su cabello. Y recordaba el gélido azul de sus ojos al verla.

—A veces no sé si eres muy entregada o muy egoísta.

Ella levantó la mirada, desafiante.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—No te alarmes —dijo él, inhalando el tabaco y la nicotina; no sabía si había cogido el hábito de su hermano o de su padre—. Me refiero a que siempre te preocupas porque todos estemos bien pero . . . no sé si es por nosotros o por _ti_ —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre absorbes todo lo que está a tu alrededor, no lo puedes evitar.

Hikari resopló, girando los ojos y subiendo su bufanda más para tapar su cara. Takeru la vio y rio suavemente, tirando el cigarrillo y aplastando la colilla con su zapato.

—De haber sabido que ibas a criticarme todo el rato, no habría venido.

—No era critica, Hikari —Takeru le dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus frías manos—. Es algo difícil y admirable no haberte perdido, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Ella nunca lo olvidó. Cuando las cosas se sentían muy pesadas, recordaba la sonrisa de Takeru y cómo él siempre confiaba en que ella sabría salir adelante sin perderse, sin importar cuanta negatividad viera.

Se dio vuelta al sentir su mirada sobre su nuca, encontrándose con un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo por la mañana.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

—_La luz…_ —dijo, negando con la cabeza, bostezando y tocando su frente con la suya. Se detuvo a pensar algo, soltó la primera risa de la mañana—. Supongo que sí me despertaste.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Estoy asumiendo de entrada que muchas personas van a interpretar _oscuridad_ como algo muy _darks,_ muy angsty. En esta viñeta traté de interpretar la oscuridad como algo más tenue: Hikari siempre ve todo con positivimismo, se desvive ayudando a los demás porque es muy susceptible a ser absorbida por su entorno. En corto, es importante que las personas a su alrededor estén bien para que _ella_ esté bien.

Estoy jugando mucho, _mucho_ con las propiedades de la luz (absorción de colores) y oscuridad (absorción o ausencia de luz) y por eso es que Takeru no sabe si al final es buena o muy egoísta: ambas son dos partes de su naturaleza que se perfilan en contraste con la otra, y él le dice que es admirable que no se deje perder por una o la otra. Espero que en mi intención de ser sutil y fiel al título no sea contraproducente, haha.


	6. Punto Ciego

**Nota de Autor: **Tomar en cuenta que ignorancia no es sólo no saber, sino _no_ _querer_ saber.

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

**Punto ciego: **En todo ojo humano hay un punto ciego debido a que hay una zona de la retina en la que no hay células sensibles a la luz. Esto se traduce en que siempre ante nosotros hay una parte del espacio que no vemos. Lo absolutamente sorprendente es que no somos conscientes de su existencia.

* * *

Koushiro sabía muchas cosas. Sabía, por ejemplo, el punto de ebullición y congelación de la mayoría de las substancias que había en su casa. Sabía que la luz viaja a una velocidad constante de aproximadamente 186 282.397 millas por segundo; que en un segundo 65 billones de neutrinos pasarían por su uña; que de poder atravesar la tierra, tomaría 42 minutos y 12 segundos llegar al otro lado; que hay 62,000 millas de venas en el cuerpo humano y que estiradas, circularían la Tierra 2.5 veces y sabía que, a pesar de lo que las personas usualmente pensaban, las nubes _cumulonimbus_ tenían el mismo peso de aproximadamente 80 elefantes adultos.

No sólo sabía de la existencia de la geometría no euclidiana; _entendía_ la diferencia entre ellas. Sabía de física, química y matemática, y disfrutaba del cálculo diferencial. Aprendió a hacer códigos y sabía leer binario, usar clave morse y calcular el ángulo de proyectiles en moción a la hora de patear una pelota.

Estaban recostados en una manta, escuchando a sus amigos reír alrededor de la fogata. Su dedo trazó una figura, enseñándole dónde estaba la constelación de la que hablaban.

—Esa es Piscis. El símbolo de los peces se deriva del mito del icthyocentauro, que…

—Que ayudó a Afrodita cuando nació del mar —Mimi completó, sus ojos enormes y brillantes bajo la luz de millares de estrellas—. Por eso es que Venus es mi astro.

— ¿Qué? —Koushiro se volteó a verla, sorprendido. Mimi lo miró como si no entendiera qué parte le confundía.

—Venus —repitió—, Afrodita. Tú sabes, la Diosa del Amor y…

—Sé quién es, Mimi —el chico la interrumpió—. Pero eso de que es tu astro . . .

—Así como tú, que eres Sagitario —apuntó con el dedo, encontrando el arquero tal y como Jyou le había enseñado alguna vez—, y tu astro es el Sol. Por eso tus energías son más fuertes entre noviembre y diciembre; el sol está en Sagitario. Es astrología _básica_, Shiro-chan.

—Mimi, eso no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido —Koushiro le contestó, frunciendo el ceño al voltear a ver al cielo de nuevo. A su lado, Mimi se removió, sentándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No puedo creer que alguien como tú, que cree en la relatividad del espacio-tiempo y quién sabe qué otro _disparate_, no pueda creer en esto.

—Esos no son disparates, Mi-chan. Son teorías probadas; se han hecho incontables experimentos, las pruebas existen —tomó algo de aire, dándose cuenta que se estaba alterando. La ingenuidad de esa chica a veces lo desencajaba por completo, sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía—. La astrología es una _pseudo-ciencia_, a lo mucho. Ni siquiera – es que no es algo _serio_, no es conocimiento edificante —se cruzó de brazos, irritado—. Me rehúso a continuar esta conversación.

Mimi suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en la manta con los brazos estirados. Con el dorso de su mano, golpeó suavemente el pecho del pelirrojo.

—El universo es demasiado grande y misterioso, Shiro —le dijo—. A veces está bien no saber, ¿sí?

La miró de reojo, de nuevo enfrascada por completo en el espectáculo celeste sobre sus ojos. Escuchó a los demás levantarse, acercarse para contemplar las estrellas y compartir historias y consideró por un momento, que tal vez Mimi tenía razón. Y el universo con toda su inmensidad no era más misterioso que cómo una chica tan peculiar como Mimi lograba desencajar a todos a su alrededor, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos.

Prefería no saberlo.


	7. Axioma

**Notas de Autor: **A veces me siento mal por ellos, pero la verdad es que se me pasa rápido. En otras noticias, me estoy sintiendo agobiada por el romance implícito en casi todas mis piezas; me tienen melancólica.

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

Un **axioma** es una proposición que se considera «evidente» y se acepta sin requerir demostración previa.

* * *

Lo difícil de decir mentiras no era convencer a los demás de que eran ciertas – era convencerse a uno mismo de que no lo eran. No es que le fuera difícil inventar mentiras, eso era algo fácil para cualquiera. Pero no le gustaba el sabor que le dejaban en la boca; algo como melaza ahumada, amargo.

En su línea de trabajo, las mentirillas blancas eran una receta más. Si alguien llegaba al hospital, su trabajo era asegurarle a su familia que pondrían todos los avances de la medicina a su disposición; el problema era que muchos llegaban muy tarde, o su padecimiento estaba más allá de sus habilidades como médico. Era su trabajo decirles _hicimos lo que pudimos; no sufrió; los pronósticos son positivos_. Era lo más humano que podía ofrecerles.

Era igual con sus amigos. Los apoyaba en todas sus empresas y ofrecía su consejo de buena gana, sin obligarlos a tomarlo. Muchas veces lo hacían, otras veces no. A Jyou no le molestaba; sabía que era parte de su crecimiento individual cometer sus propios errores. Su trabajo era estar ahí para ellos cuando necesitaran que alguien los remendara.

Era distinto con ella. Mimi tenía un corazón de oro pero lo que le sobraba en buenas intenciones le faltaba en sentido común; o al menos eso creía él. Era demasiado terca, a veces insolente y seguía su camino con un instinto casi taurino, sólo por no darle la razón. Lo desquiciaba por completo.

La miró acercarse a ellos sin soltarse del brazo del chico a su lado. Era alto, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos grandes y expresivos. Sin saber nada de él, imaginó que era muy respetuoso, simpático, tímido. Supo de inmediato que fracasaría. Si a Mimi le hubiesen gustado los chicos así, ese sería Jyou a su lado, no un extraño que probablemente no volverían a ver.

Yamato estaba sentado en una banca, su mirada gélida sobre la pareja, todo pretexto botado. Jyou se acercó con una mano en su bolsillo, la otra sosteniendo dos botellas. Quería decirle que sabía lo que sentía, que era obvio y que debía enfrentarlo o tragárselo de una vez. Quería decirle que él había tomado la misma decisión y que era más feliz que nunca.

—Creí que querrías un trago —le dijo, ofreciéndole una botella.

—Gracias —el rubio murmuró, llevándola a sus labios.

Jyou levantó su botella hacia Yamato, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en la feliz pareja. Entendía que existían algunas mentiras que había que decir, pero sabía también que había ciertas verdades que era mejor callar.

—Ya pasará —dijo, tomando un trago para quitarse el amargo sabor de la boca y así evitar pensar si se lo decía a Yamato, o a sí mismo, o a alguien más.


	8. Retrospección

**Notas de Autor: **Probablemente ya notaron mis intenciones en estas viñetas. No les voy a _decir_ que Yamato es un mal amigo; les voy a _demostrar_ que lo es, al igual que su redención (o no). Creo que la regla más importante que he interiorizado al escribir es la de _'muestra, no digas'_. Por eso es que muchas veces mis interpretaciones son más sutiles de lo que esperarían con la temática que elijo, pero es porque confío en que los lectores sientan lo que la pieza está diseñada a provocar.

En el caso de Yamato no creo que el opuesto de amistad sea enemistad - más bien algo como egoísmo le pegaría más, creo.

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

No era que Yamato no quisiera a Sora, la quería, y mucho. El problema es que también la quería a _ella_. Le carcomía pensar que no había sido una decisión difícil, la transición. Mimi estaba muy lejos, y Sora estaba tan cerca . . . era fácil no pensar en ella esperando su llamada, o preguntándose por qué no había escrito. Sabía que ellas hablaban y esperaba que fuese más sutil de lo que él habría sido. Sora siempre fue mejor que él a la hora de decepcionar a los demás – Taichi seguía siendo su amigo, ¿no?

Cuando ella se fue, él fue el primero en saberlo y el murmuro de una amistad que habían tenido se fue con ella. Tuvieron un par de tardes más dónde a ella le gustaba pretender que el verano les pertenecía; un par de noches de desvelo dónde planeaban lo que harían, los lugares que visitarían. Cuando subió al avión, Mimi se despidió de él. Yamato no supo qué decirle; él se había despedido mucho antes.

El catalizador, sabía, fue su regreso a Japón. Él fue el último en enterarse. El murmuro cobró vida de nuevo, como si se hubiese rehusado a morir en todo ese tiempo. Dos atracciones vacías que de otra manera, jamás habrían pasado a más que admiración secreta. Y ahora que estaba de regreso la había pintado tras sus párpados y era lo único que podía ver al cerrar los ojos.

La vio salir con otros durante el primer año. Podía recitar sus nombres, sus caras, la ropa que vestían el primer día que los vio. Los odiaba a todos. Los intimidaba, les hacía mala cara o destacaba todos sus defectos cuando ella estaba cerca, hasta que un día se hartó y le gritó que no tenía ningún derecho. Entonces se limitó a verlos llegar, tragar el veneno que le quemaba la garganta y el pecho; sonreír con indiferencia. Su mano presionaba la de Sora, y ella tomaba el gesto como uno de cariño. En algún momento lo fue pero cada vez era más tenue, más frío.

Recordó que cuando terminaron, Sora le deseó lo mejor y suerte en su próxima relación. Él quisiera haber sentido lo mismo por alguno de ellos, pero nunca sintió que lo merecía.

_—Espero que sigamos siendo amigos._

Lo vio a lo lejos sentado en una pequeña casita de madera, ante el deslizador. Ella iba pasando con sus amigas de quiénes se despidió rápidamente, ignorando sus llamados y burlas al verle acercarse a un chico en aquel solitario parque. La escuchó subir las escaleras y sentarse atrás. Yamato suspiró, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

Después de un rato, ella rompió el silencio.

—Supongo que te enteraste.

Yamato la volvió a ver por sobre su hombro. Mimi tenía las piernas estiradas a lo largo, sus manos sostenían una pequeña cartera. Asintió.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— ¿Quién crees que le dijo que la invitara a salir? —Yamato preguntó, casi divertido.

—Ah. Por supuesto.

Lo sorprendió ver que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cualquiera hubiese entendido, hay mucha historia entre ustedes tres…

—Hay más historia entre ellos dos —contestó simplemente. Él tan sólo había sido un intermedio que no iba a estorbar más.

— ¿Aún te sientes mal? Fue hace mucho, Yama. Nadie lo recuerda.

—Sabía que le gustaba. Y a ella. Aun así yo…

—Estoy segura que ya te perdonaron —Mimi le dijo, encogiendo sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas—. Son buenas personas.

Él se volteó para verla.

— ¿Y tú?

Mimi levantó su mirada y su sonrisa le pareció más dulce con los rayos del sol poniente sobre ella. Se acercó gateando hacia él, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

—Yo no —susurró a su oído, poniendo una palma en su espalda y empujándolo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Yamato soltó un _"¡ah!"_ de sorpresa al deslizarse, cayendo sin gracia alguna sobre su trasero. Volteó hacia atrás para ver a Mimi triunfante sólo unos segundos antes de seguirle, cayendo con la gracia de una bailarina.

—Conmigo sí te vas a esforzar —le dijo, poniendo sus brazos en su cadera—, has sido un _asco_ de amigo, Yamato.

—Espantoso —él ofreció.

—De lo peor —Mimi le dijo, pasando sobre él y caminando sin pedirle que la siguiera.

No tenía que; Yamato llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder hacerlo.


	9. Forfeit

**Notas de Autor: **La idea que tenía originalmente era distinta a esto pero bueno, una vez que comencé me dije: ¿por qué no conectar las viñetas? Así que al menos cinco de ellas estarán conectadas. No me juzguen tanto, sigh. Me gusta pensar que Taichi no dijo nada no por consideración a sus amigos, sino por consideración a él mismo. Es tanto emocionante como positivamente _aterrador_ encontrar a esa persona.

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

**Forfeit:** En varios deportes, el _forfeit_ se utiliza para terminar un partido antes de que termine de manera regular.

* * *

Recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Sora habían cambiado. Era un día de otoño, y Taichi había estado resfriado. Lo recordaba porque, al verla, todas las otras personas desaparecieron de su campo de visión. Pero Yamato entró sin anunciarse, sin avisarle a nadie; sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decir que no. Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y sus mejillas se encendieron. Entonces Taichi supo con una certeza poco característica de sí mismo que había perdido esa carrera sin siquiera haber comenzado a correr.

Cuando su hermana se dio cuenta (porque Hikari _siempre_ se daba cuenta), trató de convencerlo de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sora. Le decía que era lo más noble que podía hacer. Ahora, Hikari sabía muchas cosas de nobleza, pero no era eso lo que detenía a Taichi. Ni siquiera era su amistad con Yamato lo que lo detenía.

Era algo más grande que Yamato, o Sora, o que él mismo.

Taichi sabía que el momento en el que se confesara, no habría vuelta atrás. Le aterrorizaba pensar que a su corta edad ya había conocido a la mujer de su vida, que la había tenido tan cerca desde un principio. Hizo lo que pudo por evitarlo, negándose a aceptar que no estaba engañando a nadie. Sora no era feliz con Yamato, y el rubio cada vez se alejaba más. Taichi trató de convencerlo de quedarse, de intentarlo una vez más con ella porque sabía que una vez que Yamato desapareciera, no habría tras quién esconderse.

El día que tanto temió llego muchas semanas después de que Yamato y Sora se separaran. Tras su práctica de futbol, encontró a su amigo sentado en las canchas, viéndole con esa misma insolencia que tantas veces le había hecho golpearlo.

—Hey —le saludó—, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

Yamato lo miró por detrás de sus largas pestañas, suspirando.

—Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, haciendo que el moreno se paralizara y que el cabello detrás de su nuca se erizara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Taichi.

Yamato lo miró, ladeando su cabeza y Taichi se sintió incomodo como siempre que el rubio lo miraba fijamente. Había algo sobrenatural en la manera en que su mirada podía penetrarlo, como si lo pudiese leer como a un libro. A veces pensaba que de existir un ser humano sobre la tierra capaz de dominar la habilidad de la telepatía, ese sería Yamato.

—Ya, ya, ¿a qué viene esto? —Taichi preguntó, rompiendo el contacto visual y tratando de esconder su bochorno tras la excusa de estar afanado tras su práctica.

—Te ha esperado todo este tiempo —contestó, levantándose y sumergiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—, ya es hora de que le digas _algo_.

Se alejó, caminando en silencio mientras que Taichi lo miraba. Quería pedirle que se quedara, rogarle que no lo obligara a hacerlo, gritarle que se equivocaba.

—Sora no espera a nadie —soltó sin pensarlo, haciendo que Yamato se detuviera. Hubo silencio por un momento y luego, se volteó minúsculamente sobre su hombro, dedicando un ojo grande y azulado hacia él.

—Te espera a ti.

Taichi lo vio alejarse, el sudor en su frente y brazos frío; el calor de su cuerpo, olvidado. Le molestaba verse afectado de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo; Yamato lograba darle esos pequeños impulsos cuando más lo necesitaba, y cuánto más los resistía. Sacó su teléfono, marcando el número de memoria y masticando la parte interior de su mejilla mientras esperaba que contestara.

_— ¿Hola?_

—Sora —Taichi saludó—. Acabó la práctica. Voy a mi casa y paso por ti en una hora.

_—Taichi, pero … ¿habíamos quedado en algo? Es temprano para vernos._

—No —suspiró—, ya esperamos lo suficiente.

Escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea en un oído y el palpitar de su corazón en el otro. Quería colgar, correr, gritar. Quería que Sora dijera algo, porque sabía que ella entendía lo que le estaba diciendo pero al mismo tiempo no quería que dijera nada y así poder pretender que no estaba dando un salto a ciegas en ese asunto. El silencio se prolongó y no podía dejar de apretar el pequeño aparato, o de morderse el labio, o detenerse de hundir el talón en la grama bajo sus pies.

_—Está bien. Te espero en una hora._

Soltó el aliento que no sabía le faltaba y sonrió al colgar. Quería mirarla, tomarla de la mano, quedarse ahí. Se fue sin despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo, sintiéndose cansado pero satisfecho. Una vez que comenzó a correr, sabía que no pararía hasta llegar al final.


	10. Ni es lo mismo, ni es igual

**Notas de Autor: **Necesito terminar con los emblemas antes de volverme loca. Por favor. No creo que el opuesto de amor sea el odio – diría que es la indiferencia, en realidad. Pero qué sé yo; ya me he hecho pelotas con este reto.

**Ni es lo mismo ni es igual** es el nombre del octavo álbum de estudio del cantante/compositor dominicano Juan Luis Guerra (1998). Es uno de mis favoritos porque sus letras me evocan un sentimiento similar a los escritos de Gabriel García Márquez (QDDG) con su realismo mágico. De ese álbum mis favoritas son _Vale La Pena_ y _El Niágara en Bicicleta _(por si acaso).

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

"El opuesto de amor no es odio, es indiferencia. El opuesto de arte no es fealdad, es indiferencia. El opuesto de fé no es herejía, es indiferencia. Y el opuesto de vida no es muerte, es indiferencia." ―Elie Wiesel

* * *

A veces, cuando lo recuerda, piensa que se arrepiente del tiempo que pasaron juntos, los años que dedicó a encontrar a alguien más en él. Llegó en el momento más oportuno (o inoportuno, dependiendo del día) y fue la más atractiva distracción al vacío que Sora sintió en aquel momento. Su mejor amiga aún vivía a catorce horas de distancia, pero ella ahora tenía quién sostuviera su mano cuando quería llorar.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Sora pensaba mucho en la ropa que usaría al verlo. Buscaba el perfume más exquisito, trataba de hacer cosas extravagantes con su cabello. Trataba de verse más alta, más delgada, más suave, más niña – más emocionante para él. Y aun así, siempre se preocupaba por si la chica de al lado era más linda que ella. No se lo reprochó nunca – no era culpa de Yamato ser tan atractivo para las otras chicas. Pero siempre lo resintió un poco, por no darse cuenta de cuán difícil era seguirle el paso.

Después de que terminaron, dejó de verlo. Al principio era extraño, estar con sus amigos y sin él. Pero ambos tenían cosas que hacer, no se le hizo difícil acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Cuando se da cuenta de que él ahora sale con Mimi, se molesta mucho. En parte porque Mimi no le ha dicho, en parte porque siente que debió haberlo sabido desde antes. Piensa que están alborotando cosas que aún quedan por resolver, y siente que tal vez él también se arrepiente del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Pensar eso le duele, y mucho.

Evita saber al respecto, sonríe y no ofrece más que comentarios neutrales a Mimi cuando se lo menciona. A veces piensa que lo odia, pero es porque no sabe qué sentir.

El día que finalmente se lo encuentra, Sora lo queda viendo por un momento, confundida. Sus ojos no la llaman, su sonrisa no le provoca calor. No siente que se ha tragado una caja de mariposas. Cuando pasa a su lado, no siente nada por él – ni gusto ni disgusto por encontrarlo. No le dice hola, pero él la mira por un instante como si quisiera saludar y Sora no hace ademán por iniciar el contacto. Se va, y no vuelve a pensar en él.

Cuando llega a casa, Taichi está dormido. Parece una estrella de mar, sus brazos y piernas estirados en direcciones opuestas, cubriendo toda la cama. Su respiración es corta y no se parece en nada al chico que es cuando está despierto.

La diferencia no está en sus cabellos, o su sonrisa, o el color de sus ojos. No se parecen en nada; pero eso no es realmente lo que los separa para ella. La diferencia está en que, al pensar en Yamato, Sora no siente absolutamente nada. Apenas recuerda el tiempo que pasaron juntos, cómo su sonrisa parecía iluminarle el rostro. Entiende que fue algo necesario, su relación, pero muchas veces olvida por qué.

Pero al pensar en Taichi siente la barriga llena de mariposas, los pies le pesan muy poco y las mejillas le duelen de tanto sonreír. Cuando lo mira, quiere llenarse de él, sentirlo cerca y no soltarlo. No le ha dicho que la ama, pero ella ya lo sabe. Cuando se toman de las manos, sus dedos se tocan con una familiaridad e intimidad más allá de cualquier cosa que ha sentido antes. Cuando la besa, siente que no hay mejor lugar que sus labios. Y cuando se acuesta a su lado y él, aún dormido, se moldea a su cuerpo, Sora sabe que no hay nadie más perfecto que Taichi para ella.


	11. Remiendos

**Notas de Autor: **Sólo faltan dos, gracias al Señor. No imaginé que me iban a doler tanto los ovarios escribiendo esto, se los juro. Es corto y algo aburrido en verdad pero no me siento full inspirada para escribir algo mejor.

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

"Zurcir y remendar, y mejores tiempos esperar; y si no vinieren será lo que Dios quisiere."

* * *

Recordaba muy poco del divorcio de sus padres. Era tan pequeño y todo era una gran confusión de memorias entrelazadas sin seguir una línea definida. Sabía que habían vivido juntos sus primeros años de vida, pero la única evidencia de ello eran viejas fotografías que su madre mantenía en el pasillo, no en los estantes. Recordaba _extrañar_ a Yamato, pero no sabía ubicar cuándo comenzó a hacerlo. Desde que tenía memoria, habían sido sólo su madre y él.

De pequeño, solía guardar la pequeña esperanza de que sus padres se reconciliarían. Pasaba semanas anticipando ocasiones dónde se verían; como su cumpleaños, o el cumpleaños de Yamato, la Navidad, el Año Nuevo. Pero sus padres casi no se hablaban y si lo hacían, usualmente discutían. Yamato se había retraído hacia sí mismo, parecía no conocerles a su madre y a él. Su padre era casi un extraño, a pesar de que Takeru trataba con todas sus fuerzas de llamarle _papá_. Lentamente, él también fue olvidando aquel sueño.

Pero después de aquel verano, todo cambió. Viendo hacia atrás, suponía que era de esperarse; hay ciertas experiencias de las que uno no puede salir sin ser cambiado y unirte con tu hermano para salvar el mundo es una de ellas. Yamato y Takeru no podrían haber vuelto al viejo arreglo aún si lo hubiesen intentado, y Natsuko y Hiroaki no habrían sido capaces de sugerirlo. Haber contemplado la posibilidad de perder a sus dos hijos reparó algo en ellos, también.

Takeru lo supo desde que volvieron y su padre corrió hacia él. Recordaba ver a Yamato en los brazos de su madre; ella llorando a rienda suelta y apretándolo a su pecho, él arrugando sus ropas y hundiendo su rostro en ella para esconder sus propios sollozos. Se aferró a ellos como a un vicio. Ahora que sabía lo que tenía, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo otra vez. Sabía que sus padres no se casarían de nuevo, pero eso no significaba que no serían una familia.


	12. Desencadenante

**Notas de Autor: **_Last one, bitches._ Lo lamento, estoy muy emocionada y me pongo grosera a veces. Yo en verdad no sé qué pasó aquí. Estoy de vacaciones y me senté a la PC y pues ... como que no ando de tan buen humor como creía, jaja.

El **trastorno por estrés postraumático** o **TEPT **es un trastorno psicológico clasificado dentro del grupo de los trastornos de ansiedad. Se caracteriza por la aparición de síntomas específicos tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático, que involucra un daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo.

* * *

**Premisa:** Emblemas y sus opuestos. _Genee_

* * *

"La batalla entre el bien y el mal corre a través del corazón de todo hombre." Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

* * *

Aún hay noches en que se despierta temblando, empapado en sudor frío. Pasa sus dedos por su cabello para evitar o disfrazar el temblor de sus manos y muerde sus labios para callar los sollozos que amenazan con despertarla. Se desliza en silencio fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con todo el cuidado que su desesperación le permite. Corre al balcón - necesita aire, sentir el frío. Adentro, siente que se quema.

Lentamente trata de calmar su respiración, controlar su terco corazón que le está tatuando su forma en el pecho. A veces lo recuerda como una película, muda y sin color. Lo ve a lo lejos y no siente nada; ese no es él. Pero a veces el sonido se enciende de golpe y los colores le atacan la vista y Ken sabe que él hizo todo eso; estuvo a punto de destruir un mundo entero, y se alimentó por tanto tiempo de esa destrucción. Pensar que podría estar perpetuando todo eso le aterra, hoy más que nunca.

Han pasado años ya, pero las pesadillas persisten.

No puede evitar sentir el golpe en su estómago y la bilis que le alcanza la garganta. Esa noche, como tantas antes, vomita hasta que la garganta le arde; los ojos le lloran y su estómago se devuelve en sí, como si quisiera vomitar el hígado, el páncreas, el corazón. Ken se desliza en la fría pared del baño, limpia su boca con una pequeña toalla y trata de recordarse que la debe meter a lavar antes de que Miyako se de cuenta. Lava su rostro con agua fría y desprecia su reflejo, su perfilado rostro pálido salvo por esas ojeras enormes que le cuelgan bajo los ojos.

Cuando ella lo encuentra, sentado en el piso con la espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados, siente que se le rompe el corazón. Se arrodilla frente a él, lo trae a su pecho y él no rechaza el contacto. Se sabe un cobarde por aceptarla, por querer que lo acepte. Se sabe un monstruo por amarla, y esperar que lo ame. Miyako susurra palabras reconfortantes a su oído, le recuerda quién es y qué ha hecho. Le dice, _me salvaste la vida_, y él se siente morir porque ella no entiende aún que fue _ella_ quién lo salvó a _él_.

—_Lo lamento tanto_ —él le dice, ocultando su rostro en su cabello color lavanda. Miyako le limpia las lágrimas, besa su frente y lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

—No eres esa persona, Ken.

Él no dice nada, no se siente capaz. Ella lo aleja, levanta su barbilla y con la otra mano toma la suya y la pone sobre su abultado vientre. Él quiere rechazarla pero siente que el corazón se detiene al sentir el movimiento bajo sus frías palmas. Lentamente, su otra mano se une y se postra ante ella, abrazando su abdomen y presionando su rostro a su vientre. Miyako pasa sus finos dedos por su cabello, le susurra que todo está bien. Sabe qué clase de cosa atormenta a su esposo, pero lo sabe más fuerte de lo que él piensa.

—Si lo fueras —le dice—, no podríamos haber hecho esto.

Ken se levanta, la toma de las manos. Miyako es más de lo que él merece y a veces le es difícil respirar cuando piensa en esto. La sorprende con un abrazo fuerte, un beso que sabe a disculpas torpes y miedos irracionales. Pone una mano en su vientre, tan suave y delicada como si fuera la suya propia. Recuerda lo que ha hecho, pero olvida que es más que eso — debe serlo, porque de otra manera ella nunca habría terminado amándolo como lo hace. Se dice a sí mismo que ella tiene razón, que lo que alguna vez hizo no lo define porque lo que ha hecho ahora es mucho más grande que eso. La vida que crece en su vientre es testamento de lo que en sus manos ahora es.

—Por tí—murmura contra sus labios—, nunca más lo seré.


	13. Flôr de sal

**Notas de Autor: **Quiero mencionar que esta viñeta puede (aunque no tiene que) leerse como una precursora a _Mitomanías _(viñeta #19 de _Mosaicos de Luz_)_. _El nombre lo decidí en el último segundo, más por la última línea que por otra cosa.

La **flor de sal** es una capa delgada de sal que se forma en la superficie del agua de mar de las eras de cristalización de las salinas marítimas. Su valor gastronómico y organoléptico hacen de esta sal, la sal «gourmet» por excelencia. (Wikipedia)

* * *

**Premisa:** Fuga. _Japiera_

* * *

Sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de sus finos brazos, sus dedos largos y ásperos trayéndola de regreso al encasillar sus muñecas. Siente sus labios en su cuello – calurosos, urgentes, casi desesperados.

—Te ves hermosa —murmura a su oído, haciéndola enrojecer a pesar de todo. Su cabello largo y brillante está sujeto en un elegante chignon; su maquillaje es absolutamente impecable. El vestido que usa es de satín color esmeralda, suave y decadente. Tocarla es un lujo; y él siempre fue demasiado codicioso—. No podía esperar más, todo el día fue una tortura.

—Era la boda de tu hermana —ella le contestó, suavizándose entre sus brazos y presionando su espalda a su pecho—. No debimos habernos escapado.

—No me importa —él murmura en su oído—. Podría haber sido la nuestra, y no habría importado un carajo.

Sus ojos se abren como dos soles, aunque él no puede verlos. La siente encogerse, salirse de sus brazos. Sus besos pausan y sus manos la liberan. Como el agua, ella siempre se desliza entre sus dedos.

—Qué bromista —ríe, pero su risa es seca.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella toca su pecho con sus finos dedos, sigue las líneas del exquisito traje que ella misma ayudó a escoger. Ladea su cabeza y él siente que se le expande el corazón, que no le cabe en el pecho. Taichi la mira con una expresión curiosa y ella tiene esa enigmática sonrisa que lo sigue en sus sueños y también en sus pesadillas. Corta la distancia entre ellos para darle un beso.

—Siempre dices unas cosas, Tai…

Él suelta una pequeña risa, como lo hace siempre que ella está cerca. La trae consigo y se dejan caer en la cama, un desorden de besos, caricias y risas entrecortadas. Cuando él besa su cuello y sigue la tentadora columna, el largo camino de su blanca piel hasta su mano izquierda, Mimi lo observa divertida. Entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y reclama su boca, haciéndola suspirar en ella. Cuando siente el metálico objeto en su dedo, sus ojos le iluminan la cara, como dos grandes faroles.

—Taichi —ella dice, su voz no más que un débil murmuro—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Sé mía, Mimi —él susurra, besando su mandíbula y buscando su boca. Mimi se aleja con suavidad, viéndolo con una melancolía que lo desencaja momentariamente. Sus cejas se fruncen y su boca se siente seca—. Creí que querrías esto —le dice y muerde su labio inferior; le duele escucharse a sí mismo. Busca una respuesta en su rostro pero ella está viendo la mano dónde él puso el anillo que escogió hacía algunas semanas; un último intento por retenerla a su lado.

—¿Tenía que ser hoy?

Él ríe y se permite a sí mismo respirar. Pasa su pulgar por su nariz y su sonrisa es más suave, menos tensa.

—¿Qué importa que sea hoy? —pregunta, divertido—. El día es lo de menos.

—_Hoy_ —Mimi repite, curiosa al ver como el diamante en su dedo atrapaba y reflejaba la luz de la habitación del hotel—, en la boda de Hikari y Takeru—parece que quiere decir algo más, pero se queda callada.

—Lo anunciaremos antes de que termine la recepción —dice, encogiendo sus hombros sin cuidado. Está recostado sobre las almohadas, los primeros botones de su camisa deshechos. Su saco está tirado sin cuidado al pie de la cama, aunque no tiene idea de dónde está su corbatín. Ella está sentada, viéndolo desde arriba y le parece que sus pestañas son más largas que nunca.

Mimi juega con el anillo, lo mira una y otra vez, y luego lo mira a él. Aunque se mira hermoso, le queda grande y se lo quita con facilidad al apuntar hacia abajo. El anillo cae en la cama sin hacer un sonido, pero a Taichi le parece que lo ha dejado sordo. Lo toma con cuidado y busca volver a ponerlo en su dedo, pero ella cierra su mano en un puño. Cuando levanta la vista, su Mimi está llorando, sus ojos convertidos en oro liquido y caliente.

—¿No te gusta?

—Es hermoso, Taichi. Me _encanta_.

Su sonrisa es irónica, plastica.

—Pero no lo amas.

Observa cómo su labio inferior tiembla y le molesta verla así, tan suave y frágil cuando él sabe que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Se acerca y la besa con suavidad, pero rápidamente se torna en algo agresivo, furioso. La acerca de la nuca y siente sus uñas en sus costillas al abrazarlo. Sus labios abandonan los suyos y besa su cuello para no verla llorar y para que no lo vea a él. En un segundo, sus dientes atrapan la suave piel de su cuello y succiona sin delicadeza. Mimi suelta un gemido y cuando la suelta, lame la herida que ha dejado.

Limpia las lágrimas de su rostro en un movimiento rápido y practicado. Taichi se sienta a la orilla de la cama con sus codos en sus rodillas, su rostro alejado de ella. Mimi se acerca hacia él, descansa su frente en su ancha espalda. Cuando se mueve, él la mira por sobre el hombro.

—Lo siento —miente—, sólo pensé ... _ah_, no importa. Lo devolveré y podemos olvidar todo este asunto, ¿te parece? ¿Mimi? —La mira alejarse de la cama, su largo vestido arrastrándose tras ella como todo lo demás.

—Debo irme —ella dice—, la recepción, los invitados ... no quiero preocupar a Hikari, hoy no.

Cuando traga, siente el escozor de todo el veneno que sus palabras le provocan. Asiente sin decir nada y escucha la puerta cerrarse suavemente tras su partida. Toma su corbatín y lo mete en su bolsillo, cerrando un par de botones en su camisa y poniéndose el saco sin cuidado. Sale de la habitación, sus pies llevándolo de regreso al salón al que no tenía intenciones de volver porque teme encontrarla ahí con Yamato. El anillo pesa en el bolsillo de su saco, pero su ausencia pesa más. Taichi restriega sus mejillas antes de entrar y tomar el primer trago que le ofrecen. Sus ojos la buscan pero ella no está, y él tampoco.

Piensa en la marca de su cuello y se pregunta si Yamato la notará. Limpia su mejilla disimuladamente, tomando el trago de golpe. Saberla lejos aún le sabe a agua con sal.


	14. Fuera de récord

**Advertencia: **En mi cabeza, esto es completamente canon.

* * *

**Premisa:** Público/íntimo. _asondomar_

* * *

A simple vista, eran una pareja perfecta. Él era atento, caballeroso, considerado de sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Nunca olvidaba su cumpleaños o su aniversario, y hacía un punto de enviarle arreglos florales (algo que no pasaba desapercibido en su oficina) para cada fecha especial. Suponía que la costumbre había comenzado en sus primeros años de relación, cuando su trabajo de medio tiempo en la floristería de su madre era algo que los unía en las largas y aburridas tardes de verano. La llevaba a cenar a los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad, dónde procuraba tener siempre la mejor mesa. Él prefería el ventanal, lejos de los demás pero a ella le gustaba estar siempre a unos metros de la salida de emergencia. Así que en compromiso, tomaban la mesa equidistante a ambas cosas. Cada uno de los obsequios que le daba había sido especialmente elegido para ella.

Cuando salían, ella tomaba su brazo o él ponía su mano en su espalda baja, un gesto que sugería cariño e intimidad. Siempre la miraba con párpados entrecerrados y una media sonrisa que hacía que la prensa se volviera loca. Se aseguraba de asistir a todos sus eventos, tener un lugar en la primera fila de sus desfiles y pararse para aplaudirle cuando ella salía con la última modelo y la pieza joya de aquella colección. Le dedicaba una sonrisa breve y era el primero en saludarle al bajar. En sus conciertos, siempre le dedicaba alguna canción.

Procuraban llegar juntos a todos los eventos, en especial a los eventos de sus amistades cercanas. En ambientes más relajados, él se separaba de su lado para estar con sus amigos mientras ella hacía lo mismo, mirándose entre risas con una complicidad envidiable. La tomaba de la mano y abría sus puertas y siempre hablaba de ella con el más alto respeto y admiración.

Ella era cariñosa, divertida y consentidora. Tenía detalles pequeños como enviarle el almuerzo a él y a su banda cuando sabía que no tenían tiempo de salir del estudio y cuando las sesiones se alargaban hasta la noche, ella misma llegaba con comida hecha en casa para ellos. Besaba sus labios suavemente y los acompañaba por media hora, no más, antes de dejarlos trabajar; no sin antes pedirles que no terminaran tan tarde.

Era muy cuidadosa de su imagen, y de la suya. Se aseguraba de asistir a sus eventos cuando podía y de repasar el vestuario con su asistente personal. Mantenía su armario en orden y recordaba qué cosas le gustaban y qué cosas no; conocía sus productos de higiene personal a la perfección y cuando viajaban, hacía su maleta de manera exquisita. Cada vez que sacaba una colección nueva, diseñaba un traje o una pieza exclusivamente para él (casualmente, se convertía en la más cara y mejor vendida de cada temporada).

En sus aniversarios, le regalaba joyería con sus iniciales grabadas, exquisitos relojes o pulseras exclusivas que él mencionaba en entrevistas, haciendo que los reporteros se derritieran. Había comenzado a hacerlo desde la primera vez que él le dio un brazalete Love de Cartier (ya tenía varios, y se aseguraba de usarlos seguido en eventos públicos). Siempre agradecía su apoyo y mantenía fotografías de ambos en varios lugares en su estudio de diseño y oficina privada.

Parecían una pareja perfecta y juntos, daban la ilusión de ser intocables. Pero la realidad muy rara vez concuerda con la ilusión. La suya era una relación de entendimiento, no de amor. A veces pasión, sin sentido y fuera de lugar, pero nunca de amor. Su amistad los llevó tan lejos y les dio una estabilidad que ambos necesitaban en su vida, un escape a su infancia hambrienta de cariño y atención. Sora era la figura maternal que él siempre necesitó, y la presencia constante de Yamato la distraía de su propio padre ausente.

Cuando llegaban a casa y a pesar de compartir una habitación y una cama matrimonial, cada quién tenía su espacio aparte. Durante su tiempo libre podían pasar días sin dirigirse la palabra, contentos con saber de la presencia del otro en la proximidad. Era en las salidas inesperadas que a veces chocaban, se desorientaban un poco de sus tan bien ensayados roles. El día que Yamato recibió la noticia de que era tío, salió de la casa sin esperarla, sin llamarle; un manojo de nervios y confusión en el trayecto hasta el hospital. No fue sino hasta después de abrazar a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y besar la mejilla de Hikari, al cargar a su pequeño sobrino, que se dio cuenta que Sora no estaba ahí.

Estaba sentado en un banco de piedra en el pequeño jardín del hospital cuando ella llegó. Yamato fumaba un cigarrillo, sus dedos enrollándose casi con cariño al narcótico. Sora traía el cabello un poco despeinado; quizás salió apresurada de la casa al recibir la noticia. Lo miraba de manera extraña, como si tratase de evitar sonreír o decir algo.

Felicidades—le dijo finalmente.

Yamato exhaló, notando la ausencia de su alianza matrimonial en su corazón izquierdo. En su prisa había tomado sólo lo esencial y olvidado el preciado objeto. Asintió lentamente, viéndola tras párpados pesados y una capa de traslúcida melancolía.

—Estoy cansado —le dijo, tirando el resto de su cigarrillo al piso y apagándolo con su talón—, vamos a casa.

Esa noche, tomó su mano durante todo el camino de regreso. Se besaron en el portal y fueron juntos a la cama. Luego, mientras yacía entre sus brazos, suspiró:

—Yo también estoy cansada.

Yamato beso la corona de su cabeza y presionó su mano suavemente. Durmieron, arropados por la certeza de que esa era la última noche que pasaban juntos.


	15. Aer

**Nota de Autor: **El estilo de estas cuatro viñetas va a ser muy distinto al de las anteriores, porque no sé qué coño yo pensaba cuando se me ocurrió que era una buena propuesta. La idea original era partir de principios alquímicos, combinar los 4 elementos en una sola viñeta utilizando a mis personajes favoritos. ¿Sabían que el Aire es considerado un elemento masculino? Y yo que siempre lo uso para describir a Mimi; los tenía al revés a esos dos.

* * *

**Premisa:** Cuatro elementos. _Scripturiens_

* * *

[Cálido, húmedo]

_Hálito vital_

Sus ojos han sido comparados con el océano más veces de las que puede contar. Los dicen profundos, etéreos. No lo refuta, pero siempre ha pensado que el mar es azul por el cielo, no al revés.

_Viento de la Tempestad_

Ha sido llamado estoico, tranquilo, indiferente. No siempre lo nota pero a veces, piensa en los ancianos que miran al horizonte en días claros en la costa, preocupados; _la calma antes de la tormenta_. Suspira, sabe que ha pagado un precio muy alto por ese intento de paz.

_Espacio_

Está en todos lados, pero su presencia es más que una brisa fresca o un torrencial. Se sabe capaz de dar aliento, pero no olvida de su capacidad de ahogar. _Es difícil ser aire,_ le dice, _no se puede ser libre si todos te necesitan_.


	16. Aqua

**Nota de Autor: **Creo que está de más decir que está ligada a _Aer_, pero por si acaso está la descripción oficial del elemento entre corchetes. Yo no me invento las cosas; es divina providencia.

* * *

**Premisa:** Cuatro elementos. _Scripturiens_

* * *

[Fría, húmeda]

La tiene casi a una ciencia – _protociencia_, porque es de sueños y misticismos que no se pueden explicar. Que puede ser cálida en verano y dura y fría en invierno; que puede dar vida y quitarla a su capricho.

En sus manos se purifica todo. Hay una razón, dice, por la que el bautismo se hace en agua; no en aire, no en fuego, no en tierra.

Si es líquida, él es un cáliz. Si es sólida; la corriente que la acaricia y suaviza sus bordes haciendo de su cuerpo una delicia fluída.

Juntos hacen nubes, lluvia, nieve; tormentas, huracanes, avalanchas. Su vientre es vida, sus labios muerte y cómo la ama él.


	17. Terra

**Premisa:** Cuatro elementos. _Scripturiens_

* * *

[Seca, fría]

_Sublime_, le dice. Ella niega, tocando su pecho; _soy real_.

Es ancla en el océano, metal pesado ante la perdición. Mapa, norte, cielo estrellado. Es caricias y cariños; hambre y alimento. Su calidez la presta el sol; es matriz universal. De sus manos nace todo: con viento, fecunda; con agua, fértil; con calor, viva.

Sus ojos son como rubíes, color de la sangre. Su risa le arropa en invierno, le refresca en verano. Con tonos suaves y otoñales, evoca las estaciones; su piel la besó el sol.

Su nombre sabe a cielo pero es tierra, Canaán. Promesa de redención, amor, maná.


	18. Ignis

**Premisa:** Cuatro elementos. _Scripturiens_

* * *

[Cálido, seco]

Le han llamado intenso, no sabe ser algo más. Se sabe hecho de pasión, entusiasmo, generosidad. No se sabe medir; lo templa el aire. Es llama o brasas en cama de un desastre natural.

Es luz, fuente, temperatura. Por un lado destruye, por otro construye. Se hace de llamas y en su lengua sabe a cenizas. Como el Ave Fénix, es de principio y de fin, de dar vida o consumir.

Da energía, albor, calidez. Con aire es tornado; con agua, huracán; con tierra, un volcán. De su furia nacen tierras, fecundas y fértiles; fruto fresco, agua de manantial, brisa fría en playas de arena negra.

Besa su piel, flamas de su cabello, ojos color atardecer. Como una flor, quiere ser el sol al que ella crece.


	19. Por Eso, Ahora

**Premisa:** Vida/Muerte. _asondomar_

* * *

En ese preciso instante, su hijo tiene seis días, catorce horas y veinticinco minutos de haber llegado al mundo. El parto, según los médicos, fue sencillo; cinco horas, relativamente indoloro. Él no tiene manera de saberlo, pero ella le aseguró que no fue tan malo como esperaba. El niño pesó 3.8kg, midió 41.2cm y podía cargarlo en una mano, tan pequeño, y suave y extraño.

La primera vez que lo vio, no fue capaz de tocarlo. Salió corriendo de la sala de Neonatología; fumó su primer cigarrillo en dieciséis meses. Cuando se calmó y regresó a la sala, temía que el olor le hiciera daño, que la nicotina lo envenenara tan pronto. Insistió en ir a casa a bañarse y volver una hora después, fresco y limpio, a verlos. Cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería dejarlo caer y el terror casi lo paraliza por completo. Por horas después, aún sentía el calor de su diminuta mano alrededor de su dedo índice.

Aún está pensando en el olor de su piel cuando se detiene, ojos azules descansando sobre una elegante lápida de granito y mármol. Es tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, y hace una nota mental de volver a agradecer a Mimi por haberla elegido. Pensar en cómo se encargó de la mayor parte de los arreglos sin que nadie le pidiera ayuda aún hace que sienta una oleada renovada de afecto por ella. Observa el ramo fresco de claveles blancos que alguien dejó, y en silencio saca los palillos de incienso.

Lentamente se arrodilla frente a la tumba, tratando de recordar su rostro. Ha pasado ya un año y medio desde que se fue y aún no sabe qué decirle. Quiere decirle que lo extraña, que lo ha extrañado desde que cumplió tres años. Quiere decirle que su madre aún lo llora, que Mimi lleva flores a su tumba una vez al mes, que ha dejado de fumar. Quiere contarle de su hijo, que su cabello es cenizo y sus ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Pero más que nada, quiere decirle que tiene miedo. Que no sabe la menor cosa acerca de ser padre, que le aterroriza escuchar a su hijo llorar, que le da envidia ver a Hikari alimentarlo y dormir con él en su pecho, porque lo hace ver tan natural. Piensa en Yamato, que trata de ser para sus hijos todo lo que Hiroaki no fue. Pero Takeru no conoció a su padre de esa manera; no sabe qué se supone que debe sentir o hacer. Piensa que es injusto que se haya ido antes de enseñarle; que fue egoísta hasta el último momento. Pero sabe que no fue una elección y que a todos los tomó por sorpresa.

Entonces limpia la esquinilla de sus ojos, humedece sus labios y sonríe. Si Hiroaki era _luz_, entonces su hijo sería _felicidad_. Y conocería a su padre como Takeru nunca conoció al suyo. Habrá tiempo para aprender.

—Se llama Hiroyuki, papá. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

A la fecha, su padre tiene un año, cuatro meses y diecinueve días de haber dejado este mundo. La brisa sopla, dando vida a los árboles que acompañan tanto silencio. Takeru se va con el corazón más ligero, el alma un poco más feliz.


	20. Affogato

**Premisa:** Contrastes: dulce/amargo. _HikariCaelum_

* * *

1\. La primera vez que salieron a tomar algo juntos, ella ordenó un _mocha_ con crema batida y caramelo; él pidió un _espresso_ sin azúcar.

Ambos miraron la bebida del otro y suprimieron un escalofrío. Bromeaba que con su personalidad, necesitaba un toque de dulzura para poder pasarlo. Él decía que ella le empalagaba tanto que lo volvería adicto a la cafeína.

2\. Les tomó meses darse cuenta que sus gustos habían cambiado.

Su café traía un rastro de whiskey y crema irlandesa; ella pedía un capuccino simple a las cinco de la tarde.

3\. Se había colado tras sus ojos y debajo de su lengua.

Cuándo estaba triste, buscaba comfort en un trozo de pastel de chocolate. _La decadencia cura el alma,_ ella le había enseñado. Ella volvió a aprender a tomar su té sin azúcar, su leche tibia, su chocolate amargo.

4\. Sus gustos son simples, dicen; les gusta lo mejor.

Mimi le sabe a fresas con crema, a champaña, a café con leche por la mañana. Yamato es el olor a café recién molido, prensas francesas, pie de maracuyá.

5\. Años después, conoce su paladar mejor que el suyo propio.

En el verano hace demasiado calor para tomar café, pero Yamato lo prepara más fuerte usando la prensa que ella le obsequió en navidad. Mimi ya ha servido copas de helado de vainilla y él no la hace esperar. Cuando la besa sus labios tibios saben a café, su lengua fría le provoca escalofríos y algo más.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** No sé qué es esto. Traté de canalizar la propuesta de HC de cómo algo era dulce para alguien y amargo para alguien más ... de una manera más literal. A veces las cosas tienen forma en mi cabeza y se pierde en el camino a la página. Mil disculpas, mis niños.

**Affogato** (italiano para _ahogado_) es una bebida exquisita que se prepara con una bolita de helado de vainilla (o de otros sabores, si no les importa nada en este mundo) y un shot de 60ml de espresso caliente. Adivinen quién pidió uno justo hoy.


	21. Tanatología

**Premisa:** Contrastes: valentía/cobardía ante la muerte. _BlueSpring-JeagerJacques_

* * *

**Tánatos:** (del griego, Thánatos) era la personificación de la muerte sin violencia. Su toque era suave, como el de su gemelo Hipnos, el sueño. Como siempre, el nombre vino tras la historia.

En la teoría psicoanalítica, **Tánatos** es la pulsión de muerte, que se opone a Eros, la pulsión de vida. La «pulsión de muerte» identificada por Sigmund Freud, que señala un deseo de abandonar la lucha de la vida y volver a la quiescencia y la tumba. [Wikipedia]

* * *

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño solía tener un miedo impronunciable a la muerte. La idea de que un día las personas a su alrededor cesarían de respirar lo paralizaba – pensar que él mismo un día dejaría de existir era más de lo que su mente podía procesar. Fue un niño cobarde, torpe, en exceso cuidadoso. Se obsesionó con la limpieza, nutrición, la cantidad adecuada de ejercicio.

En su adolescencia, padecía de leve hipocondría. Conocía sus ingredientes activos y acostumbraba auto-medicarse (bajo la supervisión de su doctor familiar, que era nada más y nada menos que su padre). WebMD era su página más visitada, cosa que seguro le causaba innumerables pesadillas. A pesar de su óptima condición física, su complexión siempre le pareció algo pálida, pastosa, enfermiza.

En la universidad, sufrió un par de ataques de ansiedad, uno que otro colapso nervioso. Tenía el sueño muy ligero, los horarios muy mezclados. Tomaba ansiolíticos, relajantes y a veces, antidepresivos.

Nunca olvidaría su primera visita a la necroteca. El cuerpo frente a sí había sido alguna vez una mujer joven de apenas 36 años. Había muerto gracias a un tumor que le provocó un derrame. Nadie supo que tenía cáncer. Jyou abrió el cuerpo casi mecánicamente, recitando los músculos, arterias, órganos, huesos que componían a lo que había sido, hasta ese entonces, un ser humano. No olvidaría el olor de la formalina, lo frío del cuerpo y como sus ojos volteaban nervioso a su rostro, como si esperase que la difunta se quejara de la indignidad que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Años después, recibido con honores de la carrera de medicina, con especialidad en Cirugía y Cardiología, el Dr. Kido Jyou aún temía a la muerte. Era reconocido como un prodigio de la medicina, una joya de la cirugía de emergencia, una eminencia en cardiología. Y sin embargo, cuando apagaba las luces de su oficina y salía al apartamento en que vivía solo, Jyou no podía evitar sentir aliviado al dejar atrás ese lugar de muerte y sufrimiento.

_Tiempo de muerte: 19:23_

Firmó los papeles y salió con prisa del hospital, casi arrancándose la corbata. Esa noche no estaría solo. Como si supiera que la necesitaba, ella llegó a altas horas de la madrugada, demasiado tarde para ser una visita de diversión o placer. Lo encontró en su ropa del trabajo, su camisa de botones aún dentro de su pantalón, sus calcetas oscuras y su reloj aún en su muñeca. No traía sus lentes puestos y las mangas las tenía arremangadas hasta los codos, sin cuidado. Tenía sus cortos cabellos azules desordenados y los ojos rojos de tanto beber y tanto llorar.

Mimi se deslizó al piso a su lado, lo trajo hacia su pecho. Jyou se dejó, muy ebrio o muy débil para protestar, apenas consciente de que le estaba mojando la blusa, que debía estar hecho un desastre, que ella pasaba sus suaves manos por su rostro y él aún tenía frío. En su mano derecha, la que no había estado cargando sus tragos, había una nota arrugada, escrita en tinta azul profundo, brillante y totalmente indeleble.

_Dígales que no me sufran; me he ido con gusto._

El joven escritor había sido encontrado hacía unas horas, sus venas azules del veneno que él mismo ingirió. No dejó cartas para su hermano, su madre, o su novia; sólo aquella corta nota para su médico.

_PD. Es casi como dormir. Gracias, Jyou._


	22. Luces Fuera

**Premisa:** Propuesta musical. _Sthefynice_

* * *

Party girls don't get hurt.

_"Chandelier", _Sia

No era de la vida nocturna; era su naturaleza buscar el sol. Pero en la oscuridad, bajo las luces de neón y la música que te retumba en los oídos, es más fácil ignorar los latidos erróneos del corazón. De noche en fiestas en las calles de Nueva York, Mimi podía pretender que no extrañaba su casa, sus amigos, su vida. Esas eran cosas para la mañana, anécdotas lejanas para sus nuevos amigos.

En medio de una gran fiesta, a nadie le duele el corazón.

* * *

I'm safe, up high, nothing can touch me.

_"Sober", _Pink

La encontró en el balcón, abrazando sus rodillas y soltando un ligero trazo de humo entre sus labios. La observó sorprendido; se le hacía difícil pensar en ella como alguien que fumaba. Lentamente, Yamato se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y fue el sonido de su encendedor que lo delató. Torpemente, la chica trató de ocultar el cigarrillo, tirándolo por el balcón. Él fue lo suficientemente delicado para pretender no notarlo. Tomó un pitido de su cigarrillo.

—Estás distinta —dijo, soltando el humo lentamente.

Mimi ladeó su cabeza, curiosa. Sonrió.

—No. Estoy en casa.


End file.
